The present disclosure relates generally to medical imaging and diagnostics, and more specifically to an ultrasonic probe and an aligned needle guide system.
Accessing organs and structures of the human body through body cavities is a standard medical technique. In some procedures, diagnostic tools are inserted into a body cavity to examine or biopsy an organ or other body structure. The information collected is then used for the detection and evaluation of a wide variety of medical conditions. In particular, ultrasonic devices are used to identify intra-cavity structures, such a prostate, by transmitting and receiving ultrasonic waves. The received waves are transformed into an image of the intra-cavity structure, which can then be used to navigate a biopsy needle to a desired location within the image.
Ultrasonic transducers used in these medical applications are typically encased within an anatomically compatible housing to improve patient comfort during insertion into the patient. Ultrasonic transducer housings fall into one of two broad configuration types: “end-fire” and “side-fire.” The end-fire type transmits ultrasonic waves from a tip of the housing, whereas the side-fire type transmits from a side-wall of the housing. Regardless of the housing type, the ultrasonic image can be used to navigate a biopsy needle to an exterior surface of an intra-cavity bodily structure.